InuYasha? Whatever who cares
by Yumi Hamasaki
Summary: Jan finds a swirly vortex in the tv and Jan an Sam go in for serious parodies and humor all they have with them to do this is an IPod, IPod Speakers, Candy, and other things like that. If you like Romance don't read it plz this has no romance at all
1. Chapter 1

InuYasha? Whatever Who Cares

One morning a girl named Sam awoke to her sisters scream

Jan: Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam! Come down right now!

Sam: Okay

Down Stairs

Sam: What's going on?

Jan: There's some Vortex swirly thing in the TV it appeared while I was watching InuYasha

_Sam's thoughts: Oh InuYasha I hate that darn show._

Sam: wow really? well let's get dressed and go in.

Jan???

Sam: Hello if we go in we'll go in the InuYasha show

Jan: I know that but you hate InuYasha

Sam: the heck I do but I'm passing this opportunity

So Sam changes into a black tank top with a layered purple on top of black skirt with a black sash with a skull on it with black flats and Jan changed into a yellow tank top with a picture of spongebob on it and shorts with yellow high tops.

Sam: Okay we have our Ipod, Ipod speakers, Make-up, candy, and bathing suits packed is there anything we forgot Jan?

Jan: Uh...a respective attitude towards kagome so she won't know how annoying she is?

Sam: Ha it's funny... cause its true


	2. Finally another chapter

Sam and Jan walked through the television but they so stupidly didn't wait so now they were at Kagome's well but they are not Kagome so they don't know how to get to the Feudal Era.

J: OH THIS IS SO GREAT WHAT THE HELL MAN

S: I KNOW

MamaHigurashi: Who are you

S&J: uh we-

MH: you must be friends of kagome right?

J: yeah do you mind telling us how to get to the Feudal Era

S: you dumbass

J: why am I a dumbass

S: beca-

MH: ladies I will help you here take these two jewel shards and go into the well

J: thank you ( whisper ) ha I knew I wasn't dumb

So yatayata they jumped in the well but on the other side wasn't a well it was a hole in the sky and they fell through it and landed in a big tomb with a big dog skeleton there and sure enough there was Sesshoumaru and InuYasha fighting there.

S: when we go back home noone is going to believe this!

Sesshoumaru noticed the two girls staring at them

Sesshoumaru's...P.O.V...

I stood here waiting for InuYasha's attack when...

S: when we get back home noone is going to believe this!

There were two girls standing there at father's foot who looked alot like his followers

Hanii and Furasshu ( honey & flash )

but there was something different for one they were dressed in weird clothing one of them in which he thought imprisoned the yellow googely-eyed dragon in her torso in the time of his father so he flew over to them

SE: tell me what are your names

S: uh I'm Sam and this is Jan

Jan's cell phone started ringing and her ringtone was

_This shit is bananas_

_B A N A N A S_

_This shit is bananas_

_B A N A N A S again_

Jan picked up her cell phone

J: hello?

???: hi it's Pauline

J: Pauline! guess what

P: what?

J: me and Sam are in the Feudal Era

P: really take a picture of Sesshoumaru

J: okay byeee

Jan hung up and then took a picture of Sesshoumaru with her picture phone

SE: human tell me what that infuriating sound was, why you were talking to yourself, and why did you just steal my soul?

S&J: hehehe mmmmm HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA

SE: what is so funny

J: One that was my ringtone Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani Two I wasn't talking to my self there was another person on the other end somewhere Three I didn't steal your soul I just took a picture see

Noone's...P.O.V...

InuYasha: excuse me I needs to finish a battle

-------------------------------------------------------------------

well now Sam and Jan are traveling with the Inu gang

S: hey Shippo wanna hear a song?

SH: whats it called?

S: Cutie Honey by Kouda Kumi the one who sings real emotion

SH: okay

Kono goro hayari no onna no ko Oshiri no chiisana onna no ko Kocchi wo muite yo hanii Datte nandaka Datte datte nan da mon

Onegai onegai kizutsukenaide Watashi no haato wa Chukuchuku shichau no Iya yo iya yo iya yo mitsumecha iyaa Hanii furasshu!

Imadoki ninki no onna no ko Puku tto boin no onna no ko Kocchi wo muite yo hanii Datte nandaka Datte datte nan da mon

Onegai onegai chikayoranaide Watashi no ohana ga Hikuhiku shichau no Iya yo iya yo iya yo mitsumecha iyaa Hanii furasshu!

Kono goro hayari no onna no ko Koneko no hada shita onna no ko Kocchi wo muite yo hanii Datte nandaka Datte datte nan da mon

Onegai onegai oikakenaide Watashi no omeme ga Shikushiku shichau no Iya yo iya yo iya yo mitsumecha iyaa Hanii furasshu!

English

I'm a popular girl right now A girl with a small butt Look my way, honey But for some reason You're all "But, but"

Please, please, don't hurt me My heart Is fluttering No, no, no, don't look at me! Honey flash!

I'm a popular girl right now A girl with massive boobs Look my way, honey But for some reason You're all "But, but"

Please, please, don't come closer My nose Is twitching No, no, no, don't look at me! Honey flash!

I'm a popular girl right now A girl with skin like a kitten's Look my way, honey But for some reason You're all "But, but"

Please, please, don't chase me My eyes Are burning No, no, no, don't look at me! Honey flash!

SH: I like that song!

K: hey do you have real emotion

J: yeah

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?x3 I can hear you  What can I do for you?...x3

Ano hi kokoro no kanata ni egaiteta basho ni iru Tohou ni kuretetari suru keredo mou modorenai

Yume ni mita katachi to wa Nani mo kamo ga chigau Genjitsu ni wa...memai sae suru

Riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjou Maketakunai Mou tada hashiru shika nai kono mune ni Kikoete kuru Kimi wa hitori ja nai

What can I do for you?...x3 I can hear you  What can I do for you?...x3

Kesshite furimuki wa shinai anata ni wa tayoranai Nanika ga areba kanarazu sugu ni kite kureru kara

Ima boku ni dekiru koto Sore wa shinjiru koto... Shinjitsu nara kono mune ni aru

Riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjou Sasaeru no wa Sou anata ga oshiete kureta subete Ima no watashi Dakara, hitori ja nai

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you

What What What

What can I do for you

I can hear you

Riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjou Kanjitemo Anata ga me wo tojita nara soko ni iru Kizuna ga aru Dakara, hitori ja nai

Riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjou Maketakunai Mou tada hashiru shika nai kono mune ni Kikoete kuru Kimi wa hitori ja nai

What can I do for you?...x3 I can hear you What can I do for you?...x3 I can hear you

I can hear you

English

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?... I can hear you  What can I do for you?...

That day I was in the depths of your heart, in the place we painted I'm at a loss, but I can't go back now

Everything is different From the shape I saw in my dreams Reality…is making me dizzy

The real world is making me feel shaky But I don't want to give in to that feeling Now all I can do is run I can hear in my heart That you're not alone

What can I do for you?... I can hear you  What can I do for you?...

You certainly aren't turning around, so I can't rely on you If there was something here, I know you'd come right away

All I can do now Is believe… The truth is in my heart

The real world is making me feel shaky What keeps me going Is everything you taught me So now For that reason, I'm not alone

What can I do for you?... I can hear you

Even if the real world Makes you feel shaky If you close your eyes, you'll be here We have a bond So we're not alone

The real world is making me feel shaky But I don't want to give in to that feeling Now all I can do is run I can hear in my heart That you're not alone

What can I do for you?... I can hear you What can I do for you?... I can hear you

EVERYONE: I like that song!

K: its time for bed

------------------------

Kagome woke up to the sound of shippo laughing and

_To go for my honeymoon on the moon_

_Just got married to a piece of cheese_

_Is it ironic or just stpid gee_

_I don't know I can flow_

_Now I really really got to go_

The ending song to the Andy Milonakis show

K: you brought a portable tv too

J: yes okay Shippou now it's my turn let's watch Mind of Mencia

S: hey someone better wake up InuYasha cuz here come Sesshoumaru at 3:00

I: SESSHOUMARU WHAT DO YOU WANT cuz its FIVE IN THE FREAKIN MORNIN

SE: I have not come to fight you I have come for father's followers Hanii and Furasshu

S: ( whisper to InuYasha ) who the hell is Hanii and Furasshu

I: I'on know

SE: it is you two who call your selves Sam and Jan

S: he must mean Grandma Hanii and GramGram Furasshu

J: I guess we can believe it when they told us they were 500 years old

S: I guess we should run

They felll over a branck got knocked out and Sesshoumaru took them

-------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru left Sam and Jan alone to watch Rin Sam was swimming

J: hey Rin I am going to tell you a story and I wan't you to repeat it to Sesshoumaru

R: Sama

J: Sama

R: okay

J: ( put's on background music )

Yo listen up: here's a story About a little guy That lives in a blue world And all day and all night and everything he sees is Just blue like him inside and outside Blue his house with a blue little window And a blue Corvette and everything is blue for him And himself and everybody around 'Cause he aint got nobody to listen: ...

S: hey

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die

R: I will tell Sesshoumaru-Sama

J: I want to teach something else

R: what is it

J: ( set up an XBOX and that karoake singing game ) how to sing

just read the words

R: okay

R&J&S: She says shes no good with words but I'm worse

Barely stuttered out a "a joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue

Weighed down with words to over dramatic

Tonight its "it can't get much worse" vs " noone should ever feel like"

I'm two quarters and a heart down

And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds

These words are all I have so I'll write them

So you need them just to get by

Dance, Dance

We're falling apart to half time

Dance, Dance

And these are the lives you'd love to lead

Dance

This is the way we'd love if they knew how misery loved me

-------------------------------

Sesshoumaru heard a sound coming from where he came from and he thought they were getting killed he was so far away the most he could hear was

Heart falling apart

He ran back to save them but almost almost sweatdropped to what he saw

----------------

You always fold just before your found out

Drink up its last call last resort

But only the first mistake and I...

I'm two quarters and a heart down

And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds

These words are all I have so I'll write them

So you need them just to get by

R: Sesshoumaru-Sama Rin has something she wants to tell you she learned it from Jan-Chan

Yo listen up: here's a story About a little guy That lives in a blue world And all day and all night and everything he sees is Just blue like him inside and outside Blue his house with a blue little window And a blue Corvette and everything is blue for him And himself and everybody around 'Cause he aint got nobody to listen: ...

SE: is that about me?

R: what?

S: what?

J: what?

S: Everybody I want to tell you a song that GramGram used to sing

Ahem

Boom da boom boom boom da boom

Boom da boom boom boom da boom

Zippity do da zippity a my oh my what a beautiful day

Plenty of sunshine headin my way zippity do da zippity a

Boom da boom boo-

SE: your GramGram used to sing that?

S: wait do you hear that?

???: AAAAah ah aaaaah ah ah aha ah

S: Grandma

G: yo that's my name don't wear it out but y'all just call me G

J: yo G it's all about the benjamins baby

G: and I don't I know it

----------------------------------

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Rate Onegai ( please )

Iya yo ( no ) flames whatever those are


End file.
